Conventionally, as a pant-type or a tape-type disposable diaper, one with a part around the waist of a front body part and a back body part formed stretchable in order to enhance contact properties between the diaper and the body of a wearer is known. To make the part around the trunk of the disposable diaper stretchable, use of woven fabric (stretch fabric), the material of which itself has stretching force, can be considered. However, use of such woven fabric for the disposable diaper is too costly. Therefore, a technology is known, which forms a stretchable sheet by gluing a thread-like or a belt-like elastic stretchable member to a non-stretchable sheet of nonwoven fabric or a plastic film in an extended state to enable the non-stretchable sheet stretchable, and arranges the stretchable sheet around the trunk of the disposable diaper.
As the above-described disposable diaper including the stretchable sheet, the inventions disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are known.
In the disposable diaper disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an absorber lies between a top sheet and a back sheet, and the stretchable sheet is arranged in a part around the waist at the back body part side or the front body part side. The stretchable sheet is formed such that a plurality of lines of the elastic stretchable members is glued between base material sheets in an extended state. In the disposable diaper of Patent Literature 1, the elastic stretchable members included in the stretchable sheet are cut into pieces in a region where the stretchable sheet overlaps with the absorber, and are caused to be in a non-stretchable state.
Further, in the disposable diaper disclosed in Patent Literature 2, similarly to the disposable diaper of Patent Literature 1, an elastic strand is joined to the base material sheet in an extended state and a stretchable sheet is formed, and the stretchable sheet is arranged in a part around the waist of the disposable diaper. In the disposable diaper disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the elastic stretchable member included in the stretchable sheet is bonded with pressure by embossing in a region overlapping with the absorber, and the elastic strand does not exist in the region bonded with pressure, or is in a non-stretchable state if existing.
In the disposable diapers described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, the elastic stretchable member (elastic strand) is in the non-stretchable state in the region where the absorber and the stretchable sheet overlap with each other. With such a configuration, when the stretchable sheet contracts, wrinkles or twists occur in the absorber, and deterioration of feeling of wearing the diapers can be prevented.